Love carousel
by Xisca
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been friends for ever now. All of the sudden the question arises if there is more than friendship...RonxHermione
1. Happy Holidays

Ron walked down the hall heading his next class

So…a whole new story, but this time between Hermione and Ron – frankly my favourite one I hope you'll enjoy reading

--

Chapter one

**Happy holidays**

Ron walked down the hall heading his next class. He was alone and quite confused because the hall was all quiet. _'Where is everybody?'_

He walked round a corner as suddenly Hermione was standing right in front of him.

"_Hi Ron, I'm so glad to see you!"_ the girl said in a seductive way and laid her hands around Ron's neck.

Ron was startled _"Hermione?"_

Then something unexpected happened – she kissed him. Right in that moment an annoying noise started to ring. Everything round Ron blurred as he opened his eyes and found himself lying in his bed – sobbing.

'_A dream? What the fuck? I didn't just dream of Hermione…nooo I didn't…'_

He got up and hit the alarm in order to make it stop. Harry was already awake _"Morning dude!" _He made a face _"You…you're sobbing."_

Ron blushed and then wiped it off.

After taking a shower he and Harry made their way to the dining hall in order to take breakfast. As they reached the Gryffindor table Hermione was already sitting there.

Hermione: _"Oh hey guys! What a wonderful morning."_

Harry: _"Indeed – especially since it's our last one for the next few months! Holidays – oh how I love them."_ He sat down on the opposite of Hermione.

Ron – sitting down next to Hermione: _"It's you Hermione. You're here…right next to me. And you…you are having breakfast!"_

Hermione – giving him the weirdest look ever: _"What the hell are you talking?"_

Harry – laughing: _"Don't be too harsh on him, he had a bad night. This morning he woke up sobbing."_

Ron – blushing and looking angrily at Harry: _"Harry! It's erm I'm just a lil bit tired, alright."_

With those words he grabbed a piece of cake and stuffed it in his mouth…

'_What the hell was that…I just talked even weirder than I usually do. Hermione probably thinks I'm a jerk. Well I guess she thought that before too but now she might think I'm more than a jerk – a superjerk! Okay that's not__ even a word. Anyways…why do I even care what she thinks…' _

"_Would you please pass me the milk, Ron?"_ Hermione suddenly said.

Ron – dragged out of his thoughts – looked at Hermione as if he didn't understand what she just said. As a few seconds passed… _"Ron? The milk…"_ said Hermione having one eyebrow up.

Ron shook his head _"Oh ya, sure…"_ he reached for the milk can, but accidentally knocked it over and spilled the whole milk all over the table.

Hermione: _"Ron! What the fuck is up with you??"_

Ron just stumbled nervously: _"I…I'm sorry."_ He got up and left the hall – almost running.

Harry - laughing: _"At least he didn't sob."_

Hermione: _"That's not funny. He's acting even stranger than he usually does. He just ran out of the hall okay…don't you wanna go look after him?"_

Harry: _"Because…?"_

Hermione: _"Becauuuuse he's your friend?"_

Harry: _"I'm hungry! And he's your friend also. Why don't you go?"_

Hermione just looked angrily at him.

Harry: _"Okay, okay…I'll look after him."_ He got up and left the dining hall – leaving a clueless Hermione behind.

Ron was walking around outside of the school.

'_Fresh air…that's what a need right now.'_

A lukewarm breeze gently stroked his skin as he sat down in the grass. He lied down on his back staring up at the clouds which were slowly passing by.

A few minutes passed as he heard a familiar voice calling him. He got up and looked around. Harry was strolling around calling Ron's name.

Ron: _"Harry!_ _I'm here."_

Harry: _"Man! I've been looking for you since hours!"_

Ron: _"Hours? I left the dining hall 15 minutes ago."_

Harry: _"Hours…minutes…it's all the same."_

Harry sat down right next to Ron. They sat there a few seconds without saying a word.

"_Everything alright Ron?"_ Harry suddenly asked him, looking at him from aside.

Ron sighed: _"No I guess not."_

Harry: _"Wanna talk about it?"_

Ron: _"I don't quite know. I mean I don't even know what's up with me."_

Harry: _"But something must have happened tonight. Yesterday you acted quite normal…okay normal…let's say Ron-like."_

Ron smiled at Harry: _"Thanks mate…really."_

Harry: _"I'm sorry but that's the way it is…"_ – he smiled back at Ron. _"…so what happened?"_

Ron: _"Dunno…I guess I just didn't sleep well tonight."_

Harry: _"Alright. But you know you can tell me everything, right?"_

Ron – feeling a little awkward: _"Right…"_

Harry: _"Okay, so let's get back. We don't wanna miss the train dude. It's going back home."_

--

An hour later, Ron and Harry were sitting alone in a compartment heading London. They didn't talk much. Ron looked out of the window watching the valleys, mountains and trees passing by as the door to their compartment was opened.

"_There you a__re! I was looking for you almost everywhere."_ – Hermione was standing there.

Ron looked at her and felt uncomfortable. He had to think about the dream he had that night and immediately looked ashamed on the floor.

'_What is wrong with him?'_ Hermione thought and gave Ron a clueless stare not knowing what to say to him.

Harry interrupted the silence: _"I'm sorry, but we kinda lost you in the crowd and we relied on you finding us."_

Hermione nodded without saying a word – still looking at Ron who had turned to the window.

"_Well, I…I guess you can deal without my presence."_ Hermione said, sadly looking at Ron who suddenly turned to Hermione giving her a desperate look.

Their eyes met and Ron blushed, he swallowed and then said: _"Yes well, see you next year at Hogwarts."_

Hermione got angry: _"Fine."_ And then she rushed out of the compartment.

Harry looked from Hermione and Ron and back again. As Hermione was gone he said: _"Oh my gosh… what the hell is up with you two?"_ He got up and rushed after Hermione.

"_Hermione! Please wait!"_ Harry shouted after her as she got slower.

Hermione: _"What?"_ she was obviously mad but what Harry didn't recognize were her watery eyes.

Harry: _"I'm sorry. Please come back! We do miss your presence."_

Hermione: _"Obviously Ron doesn't."_

Harry: _"Ron's an idiot…forgotten?"_

Hermione just stared at him.

Harry: _"Well I don't know what's up with him but please come back."_

Hermione sighed and then nodded affirming.

The two walked back to the compartment where Ron would still be sitting – staring out of the window.

Harry: _"Ron…Hermione came back."_

Ron – not looking up: _"Alright."_

Hermione: _"If you want me to leave then I'll do so!"_

Ron – his voice cracking as he looked Hermione in the face: _"No…please stay."_

Hermione sat down on Ron's side but she left out a seat next to him.

Harry – addressing Hermione: _"So what are you going to do during summer?"_

Hermione – rolling her eyes: _"Nothing much. Since my parent's can't afford it we're not going on vacation or some. I'll probably be sitting at home all the time – alone. Well hey! At least I have Crookshanks…"_

Harry: _"I'm sorry. I'll spend the whole summer alone too."_

Hermione: _"Oh, so Ron isn't going to 'save' you this summer?"_

Harry: _"Erm, dunno. Maybe. I guess. Well, we talked about going somewhere together maybe sometime."_

Hermione – feeling a little bit left out: _"I see…"_

The rest of their journey everyone was quiet. Ron, staring out of the window as if he was afraid to see what was behind him. Hermione, deep in her thoughts feeling hurt but didn't quite know why and last but not least Harry. He was staring at his two friends who seemed absent and asked himself what had happened that they weren't talking to each other.

--

So that was the first chapter…tell me what you think pleaaaseee begging on her knees

Thankies for reading! :)


	2. What thoughts can do to you

"Hermione

**What thoughts can do to you**

"_Hermione! Hermione! Don't leave me…don't!"_ – Ron screamed while Hermione walked away from him getting smaller and smaller as she vanished in the distance.

Then he woke up, breathing heavily.

Ron felt terribly alone in that moment. His head was aching and sweat drops ran over his temples. As if he couldn't take it anymore, he jumped out of the bed in order to switch on the lights and go to the bathroom. He rested both hands on the sink and looked in the mirror. He looked disastrous. His hair was hanging down in sweaty streaks and his eyes were swollen.

'_You look awesome. Once again.'_ He rolled his eyes and watered his face.

In the morning he sat on the table with his family having breakfast.

"_Isn't Harry visiting us this summer, Ron?"_ Ginny asked with a low voice.

"_Dunno."_ His eyes widened. _"That's the idea!! Thanks Ginny!"_ He jumped up in order to rush out of the room heading his room, leaving his startled family behind.

"_I haven't seen Ron running that fast in my entire life."_ Fred noticed with a big grin on his face.

"_Damn it. Don't we have any paper??"_ – Ron threw all kind of stuff around him, looking for two sheets of paper. A few moments later, two sheets richer, he started to write a letter. The first one was addressed to Harry. He didn't write much but the main point was that he shall visit him and that he would go pick him up in three days.

The second one was addressed to Hermione.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I hope your holidays aren't too boring. Anyways…I thought that you and Harry might come visit me in order to do something. We could go camping or fishing or maybe stuff you like. Actually I don't really know what you would like to do. I'm sure we'll find something. _

_I hope you still want to come after I acted to stupid the last time we saw each other – I don't know what the heck got into me. I hope you can forgive me. _

_So please answer me if you want to come or not._

_Sincerely, _

_your friend Ron."_

As he was done, he sent the letters with an owl to his two friends.

'_Damn. I hope she'll come.'_

The next three days passed quickly as Ron was waiting for Hermione's answer.

'_Maybe she didn't get the letter…maybe her owl died! Maybe she hadn't any paper left…maybe…maybe she just thinks I'm an idiot. Yes that'd be most likely…'_

Ron was lying on his bed. It was already in the afternoon but he was still in his pajamas. He had been lying there for hours just thinking about what he was going to do with his weird thoughts about Hermione. He was thinking about where they might have come from or why he was acting so stupid.

Ron just closed his eyes in order to drift away in more thoughts about his stupidity as Fred and George rushed into his room.

Fred: _"Get up, bro!"_

George: _"Yeah, you can't miss this beautiful rather boring day just lying in your bed – comprende??"_ – he reached Ron's bed and pulled Ron out of the bed, who fell down.

Ron: _"Hey! What the…"_

Fred: _"Don't even try to deny the fact that you're wasting your time."_

Ron: _"Oh shut up! Why are you here in the first place – ripping me out of my well deserved calmness?"_

George: _"You rather mean boringness don't you? And man, you forgot about Harry did you?"_

Ron: _"Huh? Oh right…damn it. I…I didn't forget it...him. I just erm thought about something else."_

Fred: _"Something or someone?"_

George: _"Didn't Hermione was invited too?"_

Ron: _"She didn't answer yet…"_ he blushed _"…well anyways let's go get Harry."_ He got up from the floor and vanished in the bathroom.

Fred and George looked at them in a concerned way but then decided not to question their younger brother's actions and shrugged their shoulders in order to leave the room.

Standing in the shower, Ron just rinsed his body without thinking anything. He tried to just enjoy the feeling of the hot drops of water which would reach his body. He tried not to think. Not to think about her.

An hour later, Ron had finished his shower and had a quick snack, the three boys got into the flying car in order to pick up Harry.

When they got there Harry was standing outside of the house, waiting. He had packed up all his stuff he would need for Hogwarts. You might ask yourself why he was able to be outside since his uncle Vernon was so strict.

Well during the last weeks Harry would get on his nerves a lot so he was glad to hear to get rid of him once more.

Only a few seconds the car landed right in front of Harry, coming down with a loud rumble.

Harry: _"Hey guys! I'm sooo glad to see you, oh my I can't even tell."_

Fred - giggling: _"It's a pleasure."_

George heaved Harry's stuff into the trunk while Harry sat down in the back of the car next to Ron.

Harry: _"Hey mate! Thanks for coming, seriously. My so called family is so annoying these days. How have you been?"_

Ron: _"Erm. Well it's been quite boring."_

Fred: _"Oh come on. It has only been boring cause you lied in the bed the whole time."_

Ron: _"Shut up…"_

Harry: _"Seriously? You spent your time sleeping? Well that's productive…"_

Ron: _"Whatever…at least I had time to think a lot."_

Harry: _"About what?"_

George – just getting into the car in order to take off: _"Well the question rather is about who."_ He looked over his shoulder to the two boys and blinked.

Harry – smirking at Ron: _"Uuuh you thinking about a girl?"_

Fred: _"Who said something about a girl…who knows maybe our lil boy somehow is lukewarm if you understand what I'm talking about…"_ Fred and George started laughing.

Ron – giving them an angry look: _"Would you please now shut up and stop calling my gay!!"_

Harry – smiling: _"So who were you thinking of?"_

Ron: _"Can we please talk about this later? I don't want these idiots to listen."_

George: _"So it IS a boy!"_ – he laughed out loud.

Ron – taking an apple and throwing it at George: _"Now shut the fuck up! It's a girl okay."_

George: _"Alright. Alright. A girl…and please watch out I still have to fly this car."_

Ron made a face, folded his arms and looked out of the window into the night.

Harry – whispering into Ron's ear: "Whatever it might be, I'll listen to you and be there for you."

Ron suddenly felt terribly relieved…

'_Harry's a good friend. I can be glad to have him as one of mine. But how is he going to react if I tell him? He and Hermione have been close after all. Argh…when I think about that people would ask me if they were having a thing, I'm getting sick. Harry is better looking than I am. Harry is more intelligent than I am. He's more powerful and he's a better friend than I am. I'm such a loser. Aaaa I should really stop to get myself down. Harry would have told me if he and Hermione would have feelings for each other. At least I think so. Yes. He wouldn't do that to me. And they don't have feelings anyways. They'__re just friends. Yes…_

_These thoughts are killing me.'_

Some minutes later the car landed again. They were home.

When they got into the house Mrs. Weasley and Ginny would be waiting for them.

Molly – giving him a tight hug: _"Oh Harry! It's so good so see you!"_

Harry – trying not to suffocate: _"Oh yeah, thank you Mrs. Weasley. It's good to be here."_

Ginny stepped forward a little bit: _"Harry…"_

Harry: _"Hey Ginny. How's it going?"_

Ginny – blushing: _"Good."_

Harry – confused about her saying nothing: _"Well that's great."_

After having dinner and Harry having to tell everything about his holidays so far, the two boys made their way up to Ron's room.

Harry sat down on the bed he would sleep on the next few weeks and said: "So Ron, now tell me."

Ron lied down on his bed and sighed… "Alright…ya I have been thinking about someone the whole time. These thoughts are nearly killing me. This girl I fell for…she probably thinks I'm a jerk. In her eyes I'm just a loser who gets to sit next to her for some reason. I'm just a pain in her neck. The fact that she knows that I'm existing doesn't make me feel any better. Because if she didn't I could still hope that she didn't recognize how stupid I am…"

Harry, giving him a weird look and interrupting him: "Man! Stop it. First of all…you're not a loser. Second of all I'm quite sure she doesn't think you are a jerk. Stop making yourself worse than you are!"

Ron – getting up, now sitting on the bed facing Harry: "How can you know??"

Harry – smiling: "It's simple. I just know. I can easy tell you how she acts around you. Okay she might think you're acting stupid cause seriously..you were. Especially on our last school day…I still wonder what got into you."

Ron just stared at him with his jar open: "Why do you…?"

Harry: "Know? It's not that hard to see. You both are acting so weird it was obvious I guess."

Ron: "We both are? Herm…erm…she was acting weird too?" – not daring to say her name.

Harry: "Yes. You probably haven't recognized. Neither she, but she was giving you this sad look the whole time while you weren't speaking with her."

Ron – swallowing: "So what you are saying is that…that Herm…Hermione likes me too?"

Harry – giving Ron a funny look: "Yes…"

Ron was filled with happiness and couldn't stop smiling as he let himself fall down on his bed again.

--

Soo chapter two – finally done…I'm sorry but school's already stressing me out. And do you know that feeling when you come home not willing to do anything just wanting to sleep? xD haha anyways I hope you like the new story…the missing reviews are letting me think that you don't soo if that's not true please review :) :)

Thankies for reading!


	3. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Ron heard someone moving in his room. As he came in he froze.

It was Harry having Hermione in his arms – kissing her passionately. In that first moment Ron wouldn't feel anything, he was paralyzed. But after a while he regained his senses from that shock, anger, jealousy and most of all pain would arise inside him…

Ron: _"Hermione…"_

Hermione – stops kissing Harry and turns towards Ron: _"What? Have you thought that I could ever love you? You, the read-headed idiot? How pathetic you are…"_ she starts laughing evilly _"…how could I love you if I can have the great Harry Potter who has defeated whom you shall not mention?"_

Tears were running down his face and it felt like burning. His heart ached like exploding.

"_Don't … don't do that do me…don't…don't…" _Ron whispered getting louder and louder almost screaming.

Darkness.

--

Ron woke up, all sweaty. He had a terrible headache and breathed heavily.

Harry: _"Everything alright? You were screaming pretty loud…"_ he stood right next to his bed, looking concerned.

Ron: _"Just a nightmare. I'm sorry to wake you up."_

Harry: _"Never mind…we better sleep now."_ He strolled back to his bed in order to lie down.

Ron let himself fall back into his pillow…

'_That was intense. __Why do I have such disgusting dreams? Damn it.'_

He lied there a few hours with open eyes, staring wholes in the air above him.

Finally sun set started and Ron got up, barely having slept.

He walked down the stairs, still in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes – he was pretty tired after all. The house still was all quiet. Ron could only hear some birds chirping from outside as he suddenly heard a soft knock on the front door. First he thought the noise was just in his head since he hadn't regained all his senses, but the noise grew louder.

'_Oh maybe someone from the Ministry.'_ – Ron thought and walked over to the door in order to open it. But against all his expectations a well known girl stood there, right in front of him.

"_I'm so sorry that I came here without letting you know. But I couldn't write you back…my owl got sick a few weeks ago I don't know what to do…anyways: here I am – I hope I don't cause any trouble."_ Hermione said in a low voice, knowing that it was early in the morning and that the others probably still were asleep.

An indescribable feeling overcame Ron, it felt warm and before he thought he instantly hugged Hermione.

"_I'm so glad you came."_ he said blushing slightly.

Hermione was quite shocked in the first moment but then placed her arms around Ron and said: _"Yeah, me too."_

There they stood, embracing each other not recognizing what was happening around them as a voice suddenly said: _"So that's interesting." _

It was Harry who was woken up by some random noise. He smiled broadly: _"Hermione! Good to see you."_

Hermione and Ron instantly let go of each other – blushing. Hermione regained her senses first and ran over to Harry in order to hug him.

"_Good to see you too, Harry."_ She said as she let go of him. She turned facing Ron and back again, not knowing what to do.

Hermione: _"Erm, soo…what have you been doing?"_

Harry: _"Oh I came here like yesterday. And before that…nothing much. I just had to cope with my so called family. Funnyy!!"_

Hermione – laughing: _"I see. And you Ron?"_

Ron – stuttering: _"Erm, well I was just erm lying in my bed and thinking and sleeping and oh yeah I ate a lot and dunno stuff."_

Hermione – giving Ron a weird look: _"Alright – productive huh?"_

Harry: _"That's just what I said!"_

Ron: _"Whatever…as I can judge the situation neither of us did something better so you better shut up."_

Hermione – looking desperately at Ron: _"You're right after all."_ After a small pause… _"And what are you planning to do? You wrote something about camping."_

Ron: _"Yes we could pack our stuff and do that. My dad went with me and my bros quite a lot to a little place somewhere in the woods of __Leicestershire. It's beautiful out there."_

Hermione – her face brightening up: _"Yeah, let's do that!"_

First of all the three of them had breakfast while discussing what they had to take with them on their camping trip. They came to the conclusion that they still needed a tent and Ron had the idea to buy one in London. He had a special one in mind which could get invisible and all that stuff.

Ron: _"Good, so I'll go get that tent while you two pack all the stuff together alright."_

Hermione: _"Shall I not come with you?"_

Harry: _"No. I mean…I will need your hand. There is a lot to do and Ron, you only have to buy that tent."_

Ron – making a face: _"But…"_ then Harry blinked towards him _"…alright I'll go on my own."_

As Hermione went upstairs in order to start Harry talked to Ron…

"_Don't worry man, I'll talk to her. It's gonna be alright."_ He said and hit Ron encouraging on the shoulder.

Ron – smiling: _"Thank you!" _

Then Ron left the house. Suddenly thoughts shot through his head – that picture before his eyes…Harry kissing Hermione. He felt weird to leave them behind…alone. _'Pshh…Harry wouldn't do that. No he wouldn't…' _

Meanwhile Harry would ascend the stairs heading Ron's bedroom. He opened the door and found Hermione kneeing on the floor trying to get a backpack which was under Ron's bed.

Hermione didn't hear Harry coming in the room and flinched as Harry placed his hand onto her shoulder.

She instantly got up and turned around where she would face Harry, he was so close that she could already feel his breath streaking her face.

"_Oh Harry it's you…sorry I didn't hear you."_ She said as a queasy feeling grew inside her.

Harry didn't respond but he raised his hand in order to pet Hermione's cheek softly.

"_Harry…"_ she whispered, staring in his eyes with an insecure look on her face. She wanted to strike his hand away but something kept her from doing so. Then Harry leaned slowly forward, pressing his lips against Hermione's. As they kissed a silent tear ran down Hermione's face. All of the sudden Harry dragged her onto Ron's bed and began to kiss her harder.

Split thoughts were rushing through Hermione's head…

'_What is he doing? And why can't I push him away? He looks so handsome…and he's a good kisser after all. But I don't love him…why? He shouldn't be doing that. I shouldn't let him. Ron…'_

Another tear ran down her face but Harry didn't seem to care, he wouldn't let off her, not even as Hermione tried to push his hands away. In fact she didn't try very hard…

Harry then let off her mouth and wandered down her neck. Hermione's breath went fast as she whispered: _"Please stop…"_

But he seemed not to hear her…instead of stopping he started to open the buttons of her dress while kissing her chest.

Hermione felt paralyzed. On the one hand she didn't want Harry to touch her like that…on the other hand no one had before and in the back of her mind she liked the way he did it. Even though she wished it wasn't him but someone else. A rush of adrenalin overcame her and all her thoughts were like flushed away. Merely her lust which she had locked away all those years was left and started to overwhelm her. She was driven by mere lust.

Hermione pushed Harry away from her – not in order to get away from him but to sit upon his loins and to kiss him with desire. Harry was surprised by her impulsive acting and her turnaround. He now felt even more aroused than before and pulled her body closer to his. But Hermione backed up again, directing her hands down to Harry's crutch in order to open his pants. He helped her by striving them away. Hermione was surprised about Harry's package – she had never thought about that but the extent was behind her expectations.

The moment as he pierced in Hermione's feelings were overwhelming her. Rushes of arousal were drowning the pain she felt.

A few minutes later Harry got up in order to get dressed and left the room. He merely said: _"That was awesome, honey."_

Hermione just laid there staring into the air – feeling trashy.

--

End of chapter three…uuuh quite a lot just happened. I didn't plan them to really have sex but it kind of boiled down to that and hey…I thought a little bit action can't be bad. What do you think about it?

Please revieeew!!

Thankies for reading.


	4. Omnia vincit amor

Ron came back with the tent he was looking for and a content smile on his face

So much sick twist…but as the title promises…love fights anything.

**--**

**Omnia vincit amor.**

Ron came back with the tent he was looking for and a content smile on his face.

He entered the house and would find Harry sitting on the kitchen table talking with Ginny. He was holding up a streak of her hair and Ginny was blushing. As Harry noticed Ron he would let go and say: _"Hey mate! Have you been successful?"_

Ron – holding up the bag: _"Oh yes I got it! It wasn't as expensive as I expected."_

Harry: _"Oh that's good."_

Ron: _"What about you…have you been successful?"_ He didn't want to speak it out loud since Ginny was sitting right there, listening. But he wanted to know if Harry had talked to Hermione about everything.

Harry – having a complacent look on his face: _"Oh yes…."_

Ron – addressing Ginny: _"Could you please let us talk for a sec?"_

Ginny – giving him an angry look: _"You were interrupting us…why don't you leave?"_

Harry – looking at her: _"It's_ _alright; would you please leave us alone? Just a little…we can continue talking later. Promised."_

Ginny – having a blissful expression on her face: _"Fine."_ Then she left.

Ron – giving Harry a weird look: _"How would you do that? Well I don't want to know…anyways…so what did Hermione say?"_

Harry:_ "You should let her some time. She has to think about all that. Just give her space and don't talk to her about it."_

Ron – startled: _"But why?"_

Harry: _"She's a woman…does she need a reason?"_

Ron: _"Hmm if you say so…"_

Harry: _"Now excuse me, Ginny's waiting."_

Ron followed Harry with his eyes as he ascended the stairs heading Ginny's room.

'_Harry's such a good friend. But somehow I can't get rid of this weird feeling…'_ he stroke away the thoughts and decided to look after Hermione.

'_Harry said she needs space…but hey I can give that to her later…' _smiling to his inner self he walked up into his room where he would find a disturbing picture.

Hermione was sitting in a corner. She had her arms clung around her knees and buried her head between them…obviously crying.

Ron was shocked. He rushed towards her wanting to comfort her. _"Hermione? What happened?"_ he said.

Hermione flinched and looked up. _"Thank god you're here!"_ she got up in order to hug him but then she turned back again – a tear running over her face.

'_How can he ever forgive me? If he ever loved me he won't after he finds out. He will hate me. He will never look at me again. I can't tell him. He must not find out.'_ Hermione thought as streams of tears ran down her face.

Ron came closer and hugged her from behind… _"Please stop crying. I can't bear it."_

She tried to stop crying. She felt so safe in Ron's arms. She laid her hands upon Ron's as her breath started to get normal again.

Ron blushed… _'I will never leave you alone…again.'_ He swore to himself as if he knew that something happened while he was gone.

"_Ron?"_ Hermione said after a while.

Ron: _"Yes?"_

Hermione: _"I'm sorry but I couldn't pack the stuff together…I'm so sorry…"_ – once more a tear ran down her face.

Ron: _"Oh don't worry we'll just use a spell and then we can go. I'm just going to get Harry and then we can leave. You still want to…do you?"_

Hermione looked at him unsure what to say… _'He wants this so much, I can't disappoint him…'_ so she merely nodded.

Ron – smiling: _"That's awesome!"_ He wanted to kiss her but didn't want to take advantage of Hermione's weak condition. _"I'll go get Harry."_ Then he let go of Hermione and left her behind. As he went out of the door Hermione wanted to hold him back but she couldn't. Instead she tried to get herself back together and said to herself: _"You're going to make it. Be strong, Hermione." _

About an hour later the three of them were walking around in the woods of Leicestershire. The birds were chirping and some sunbeams were piercing through the branches, hitting the soft floor which was covered by grass and moss. Ron was leading them, Hermione right behind him. They walked for a few minutes and then pitched their tent on a beautiful clearing.

Ron:_ "Okay…so first of all someone has to get wood for our camp fire."_

Harry: _"That would be me then…"_ he left.

Hermione – sitting down on a branch that was lying on the floor: _"Ron?"_

Ron: _"Yeah?"_

Hermione: _"How long will we stay here?"_

Ron: _"I don't know. I guess as long as we want to."_

Hermione – staring on the floor: _"I see…"_

Ron – kneeling down in front of her: _"What is up with you? You look as if you've seen a ghost or some…you can tell me everything you know."_

Hermione – looking up, a tear running down her cheek: _"I…I…didn't want to tell you."_

Ron – concerned: _"What happened?"_

Hermione – looking away: _"You know…when you bought the tent…"_

Ron: _"Something happened?"_

Hermione: _"Harry…he…he…"_

Ron – having an angry expression on his face: _"He what?"_

Hermione couldn't say anything more and burst out into tears. Ron slung her arms around her… _"You're safe now. I won't let him come near you again…"_ with those words he got up, heading where Harry had gone to get wood.

He left a desperate Hermione behind… _'Oh my…he's not going to kill him…is he?'_ then she shouted: _"Ron!"_ but there was no answer.

Ron found Harry with a few branches in his arms…

Harry: _"Oh…it's fine you don't need to help me."_

Ron – rushing towards him pushing him: _"I won't help you, don't worry."_

Harry – the branches falling out of his hands: _"What has gotten into you?"_

Ron: _"You know exactly what this is about!"_

Harry – his face changed into a mad expression: _"So she told you?"_

Ron – putting out his wand: _"How dare you? How can you do that do me? To her? Your friends? I would have never thought that you would be someone to backstab me. I trusted you."_

Harry: _"Ron…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't plan it. It just came over me…I…well you're not the only one being in love with Hermione. Did you think you're the only one who recognized her beauty…her loveliness…I thought to be able to control myself but in that moment it just got me."_

Ron – casting a spell at Harry: _"Shut up!!"_

The spell didn't hit Harry. Ron put his hand down right before it stroke him. A single tear ran down his face… _"Leave."_

Harry looked desperately at him: _"I'm sorry."_ Then he ran away vanishing in the woods.

In that moment Hermione reached Ron who was just standing there staring in the direction where Harry disappeared. Hermione ran over to Ron and hugged him tight – tears wetting her face.

"_He won't come back."_ Ron whispered in a low voice, burying his head in Hermione's hair.

They stood there for a few minutes. Then Hermione looked Ron directly in the eye and said: _"I love you."_

Ron was speechless. He couldn't do anything but smile… _"I love you too."_ Then he kissed her softly on the lips.

--

End of chapter four…hmm okay dunno what to say.

Thankies for reading!


	5. A new beginning

The next day back at the Weasly's Hermione was packing her stuff together

**A new beginning**

The next day back at the Weasly's Hermione was packing her stuff together. _"I'm sorry Ron, but I've got to go home. I have to forget all that. It's too much for me."_ She now faced him. _"I can't stay here. I'm sorry…"_ her eyes got watery and she closed them. Ron felt his heart aching. He couldn't bear seeing Hermione like this…vulnerable like this. He kissed her on the forehead whispering: _"It's alright. Go home…get better. I fully understand you."_

Hermione looked up straight into his eyes: _"Thank you for being so understanding. I really appreciate it."_ She gave him a brief kiss and then walked away. Ron followed her with a sad expression on his face…

Three weeks have passed. Ron was lying on his bed…once more deep in thoughts about Hermione…

'_Why isn't she writing me anymore? Should I write her again? Okay that might look desperate. I am desperate…oh man. I thought we can be together. She even told me she loves me…oh Hermione…do you really? It was in a dangerous situation…well kind of at least…and in such situations people say stuff like that. But does she really love me? Her having sex with Harry…oh my god this picture in my head…I can't take it anymore. She never told me if she let it happen or if she fought him. Harry said he loved her…what if she loves him too? But she cried a lot and told me that she loved me…could she has meant it just like friends? Does she love me merely like a friend? I need answers. Why doesn't she answer??...'_

The day passed without any letters from Hermione as the first day of school came closer.

Molly: _"Please…get up, Ron. You've been hiding in your room since weeks. It can't continue like that. It's sunny outside, why don't you go with your brothers today. They're going to do the shopping for school."_

Ron – mourning: _"Alright, mom."_

Actually he was quite glad to get out of his room. He felt as if all those thoughts over and over again caused him to be burnt out. Some change of scenery could be good for him, he thought.

So Fred, George and Ron made their way heading London. When the arrived there they decided to split up in order to get the shopping done faster.

Ron walked around looking for the bookstore. The streets were quite crowded, full of students he knew from Hogwarts. He even met Neville who seemed to be all excited for school.

As he stepped into the bookstore he almost ran into someone.

Ron: _"Oh I'm so sorry…Hermione?"_

Hermione – surprised look on her face: _"Ron! I…I…I'm glad to see you."_

Ron: _"You are?"_

Hermione: _"Why shouldn't I be?"_

Ron: _"Dunnoo...maybe cause you didn't write me?"_

Hermione – blushing: _"I'm sorry about that. I…I just wanted to regain some peace, you know? I just wanted to forget everything…"_

Ron: _"I understand…I hope you had fun at least – forgetting me."_ He walked away, not being able to cope with the distance between him and Hermione that seemed to have developed.

Hermione stared after him with a sad expression on her face, she wanted to go after him but her parents dragged her into the other direction.

'_Awesome. Great…good job Ron…you just walked away from her. __Stupid. Aaargh…this sucks so much.' _

He decided not to think about it anymore…the best medicine against heart ache. He finished his shopping in order to meet up with Fred and George again.

Fred: _"Done?"_

Ron: _"Done."_

George: _"Done."_

Fred: _"Good. Oh by the way…I saw Hermione."_

Ron: _"Really?"_

Fred: _"Yeah, I talked to her…she asked me to tell you something."_

Ron – curious: _"What?"_

Fred: _"That you shall not be mad at her. Dunno what she meant. She wouldn't explain. Girls…unpredictable huh?"_

Ron: _"How true…how true."_

--

First school day came and Ron found himself sitting in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express…just like the years before. But there was one big difference. He wasn't sitting with his friends but with his sister Ginny and her friends. He felt terribly misplaced surrounded by the younger girls gossiping about boys and stuff like that.

When they reached Hogs Meade, he was relived to get out of the pile of girls. He made his way alone to the carriages that would take the students to Hogwarts.

He felt a lot better when he finally could let himself fall down onto his bed in the Gryffindor dorms. To his surprise Harry wasn't one of his room mates. He wasn't even at the dinner where they new students get welcomed.

The speech of Dumbledore would reveal things to him. He told the students that Harry wasn't a Hogwarts student for this year. Within an exchange program he got into Durmstrang.

Ron didn't know what to think about it…would it make things for him and Hermione easier? Although he couldn't forgive Harry his actions, he missed his friend. Though sitting on the Gryffindor table surrounded by hundreds of students he felt terribly alone.

As his gaze wandered from student to student he spotted Hermione. She was sitting next to Ginny and Luna. He couldn't take his eyes off her but as she suddenly looked up and their eyes met he looked away quickly.

'_What let us tore apart?'_ Ron merely thought as he grabbed a piece of cake and stuffed it into his mouth.

The next days he wouldn't see Hermione, except for dinner time.

One day Ron hat to go to the library in order to get a book for Homework. It was quite late and there weren't many people there. He walked around looking for the book he needed as he ran into Hermione.

Hermione: _"Ron! It's you…"_

Ron: _"Hermione…How erm…how are you?"_

Hermione: _"I'm quite well but I miss my friends."_

Ron: _"You miss Harry?"_

Hermione: _"What? Why do you think of him at first? But yeah I miss him…as a friend. No matter what happened we've been friends for so long. Don't you miss him?"_

Ron – looking on the floor: _"I do."_

Hermione – placing her hand on Ron's shoulder: _"But first of all…I miss you. I miss you Ron! Why don't you talk to me? I can't bear seeing but not talking to you!"_

Ron: _"You miss me like a friend?"_

Hermione – with watery eyes: _"Stop being so cold…I do miss you as a friend. But it's not just that – it's beyond being friends. I love you!"_

Ron: _"I don't know…how can I believe you?"_

Hermione: _"You can't believe me. But I can show you!"_

Hermione took Ron's hand into both of hers and placed it onto her chest right where her heart is placed. She closed her eyes and whispered some spell. All of the sudden Ron's surroundings changed. He felt like moving in space…everything was blur.

After some time he could see him and Hermione. They were quite little – it was when they first met. A rush of warm feeling came over him and as the picture would change and show him all the situations he and Hermione had made through the warm feeling was growing. Everything moved so fast until it stopped.

He would see him and Hermione…standing on the clearing he knew too well. As she told him that she loved him the feeling exploded. A rush of love was overwhelming him…

As he opened his eyes he was back in the present…standing in the library with Hermione.

Hermione: _"That's how much I love you."_

Ron was speechless and didn't know what to say.

Hermione: _"I don't expect you to forgive me. I just want you to know that I really do love you."_ She started to walk away but Ron held her back.

Ron – holding her tight: _"Don't go…don't. Let's just try to start over again, alright?"_

Hermione – smiling at him: _"Hello, my name is Hermione."_

Ron: _"Nice to meet you. I'm Ron."_

--

Yayy end of chapter five…thankies for reading!


	6. Cheesy Surprises

**Cheesy surprises**

It was the weekend and Ron and Hermione decided to actually have a date. Ron planned the whole day for them. They met in the morning on the breakfast table…

Hermione: _"Good morning! Did you sleep well?"_

Ron: _"Yeah I did. But I'm still tired – it got a little late yesterday night. I stayed up with Fred and George, trying their newest candy. Believe me…you don't want to try them."_

Hermione – laughing: _"I wouldn't have anyways."_

Ron: _"And you…did you sleep well?"_

Hermione: _"Ya well, I got to sleep quite late cause I did all the homework yesterday."_

Ron – smirking: _"The Hermione as we know and love her."_

After finishing breakfast the two left Hogwarts towards Hogs Mead.

Ron: _"So I've heard about a new exposition about the history of magic. It seems to be quite interesting and I thought you would like that."_

Hermione - excited: _"Oh yeah, I've heard about that too. I wanted to go there so bad…"_

Ron smiled contently and was glad about his decision to go there and thanked in his thoughts Neville who told him about the exposition.

They walked in their coats through the snowy paths heading the museum.

As they walked through the halls, looking at the exhibits, Hermione got all excited while Ron wasn't paying attention to them too much. When Hermione was talking excitedly about a special wand Ron would take her hand into his. Hermione started to stutter and looked Ron into the eyes – blushing slightly.

Ron – smiling at her:_ "Don't you want to continue?"_

Hermione gently squeezed Ron's hand and continued talking about the wand…smiling.

When they were done they had lunch at a restaurant and then Ron took Hermione to a secret place.

Ron: _"You're gonna love it!"_

Hermione: _"Surprise? I kind of don't like surprises…won't you tell me where we are going?"_

Ron – having a smirk on his face: _"Sorry, but it will stay a surprise."_

After walking hand in hand for about fifteen minutes Ron said to Hermione: _"So now you have to close your eyes."_

Hermione: _"Excuse me?"_

Ron: _"No seriously…close your eyes."_

Hermione: _"But Ron…"_

Ron: _"Please close them."_

Hermione – sighs: _"Alright then."_

She slowly closed her eyes and Ron took her hand into his in order to lead her about 50 meters to some point and said – still holding her hand: _"You can open them…"_

What Hermione was seeing then was behind her expectations. A beautiful view over the mountains and valleys of the country was presented to her. Everything was glistening in the bright colour of white snow. She was mere breath taken.

Hermione: _"Oh my…it's unbelievable…I didn't even know this place existed."_ She turned in order to face Ron. _"You're wonderful."_

Ron - laughing: _"I know…"_

Hermione rolled her eyes but Ron took the opportunity and just kissed her.

As their lips touched a sparkling feeling overcame both of them. They were kissing for several minutes as Ron stopped in order to say something…

"_I've one more thing for you."_ He took some casket out of his pocket and opened it in front of Hermione. She would see a golden ring in front of her with a tiny diamond on it.

Hermione: _"Oh my god…Ron?"_

Ron – looking her deeply in the eyes: _"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"_

Hermione: _"Do you know how terribly cheesy that is?"_ she smiled _"Oh Ron, you're so sweet…of course I do want to be with you."_ She leaned forwards in order to kiss him gently. Then Ron put the ring onto Hermione's finger.

Hermione: _"It's so beautiful. It looks expensive though."_

Ron: _"Don't worry about that."_

In fact Hermione really didn't have to worry. Molly had given the ring to Ron in order to give it to his future girlfriend. Back then Ron was quite ashamed that his mother would say stuff like that and he almost didn't take the ring because it sounded so cheesy to him. Now he was content of himself for having taken it…though he never would have told the story to Hermione.

Back at Hogwarts Ron and Hermione stayed in the common room together. They had to get warmed up so they sat down on to the sofa which was placed directly in front of the chimney.

Ron had his arm round her shoulders and she snuggled up tight to Ron having her eyes closed.

They sat there until no one was left in the common room anymore…

Ron: _"They are all gone."_

Hermione: _"We are alone?"_ she got up in order to look around.

Ron: _"Seems just like it."_ He began to play with a strand of her hair.

Hermione: _"Hmm interesting…and what do people do when they're alone?"_

Ron: _"Good question. I'll tell you…no actually I'm gonna show you since that's the best way of learning something…"_ he leaned forward and kissed Hermione as she lay down – Ron on the top. Hermione opened her mouth and let his tongue taste its way into her mouth.

Ron had his hands all over Hermione's body as he started to open her vest and kissed her chest.

Hermione's thoughts… _'This feels so right. So much better than…don't think about it…he's so wonderful. He really does make me happy…'_

She then started to open Ron's fly. As he recognized her doing that he said: _"You sure?" _

Her answer was simple – she placed a finger onto his lips and hushed. Ron then finished her work and stripped his pants off.

Ron's thoughts…

'_Oh Hermione…I would have never thought you would love me. I would have never thought I could ever be able to have you…__to call you mine.'_

When Ron eventually irrupted into her they were unified in arousal and sheer bliss.

After a few minutes they lied on the sofa…

Ron: _"That was…it was…indescribable!"_

Hermione – smiling at him: _"Yes, it was."_

Ron: _"And we're not cold anymore."_ He laughed.  
Hermione: _"Indeed…"_

They lay there for about fifteen minutes when Hermione got up in order to get dressed.

"_We should sleep in our own beds. If someone finds us down here…that wouldn't be good."_ She said, while getting dressed.

Ron: _"You're right, I guess. Unfortunately…"_ he got up and put on his pants.

They kissed good night and then made their way up to each one's dorm.

The next morning came. Ron woke up at about 10 in the morning. After showering he made his way downstairs in order to go heaving breakfast. When he reached the common room, some students were standing in a pile as someone was reading out loud. A newspaper article as Ron heard. He grabbed an issue which was lying on a table nearby. His eyes widened and his jar fell down as he read the head line.

"_**Harry Potter – harassed by cat"**_

'_What the fuck? Okay that can't be taken seriously…' _he read the article_ '…a cat attacked him? Oh my god…the picture…all those blood? What the hell? Why would a cat attack him like that…I wonder where you would find this cat…I should find out and thank her' _he laughed out loud…

--

Alright…end of chapter six. By now I don't know if I'm gonna keep writing that story or not but I'm planning a one shot concerning the story…just a hint: it's going to have something to do with the weird article in the end xD uuh yeah. Mrs Norris is in tha house…erm I meant…yes…stay tuned

Thankies for reading! And don't forget to review that'd be so awesome


End file.
